


A Pretentious Manlet

by 2inchlich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Shrinking, Size Difference, Violence, shrunken woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2inchlich/pseuds/2inchlich
Summary: Set in my new "The Basement" setting, a man takes out his frustrations on a co-worker.
Kudos: 10





	A Pretentious Manlet

The fluorescent lights hum overhead, creating a droning soundtrack for the evening with the assistance of the air conditioner whirring from its vent overhead. These noises are accompanied by the staccato tap of steel-toed boots on the sterile white tile floor, and the frightened cries of a woman in pain. Soft, melodic humming emanates from the owner of the steel-toed boots, not necessarily to the tune of any particular song.

He walks into a private interrogation room, closing and locking the door behind him. He fishes in his pocket for a moment, feeling his new plaything writhing violently out of his grasp just as his fingers close around her. He chuckles lowly, his leather gloved hand grasping her tightly—tight enough to feel some fragile little bit of her snap and elicit a high-pitched shriek.

“Shh shh shh,” he coos down at her as he lifts her nude, tanned body from his pocket. He sees a bone sticking out of her arm, her forearm snapped at a 90 degree angle right down the center.

A small, pitying smile spreads over his soft pink lips, and his gray eyes twinkle with a demented glee that his otherwise calm expression hides.

“Aw, look what you’ve done,” he says, voice taking on an upward inflection, almost like he’s asking her a question. “Tsk… I can’t have as much fun with you with that, now.” He punctuates his statement by firmly tapping the exposed bone, eliciting another shocked, piercing cry from her.

He sets her down on the cold metal table, and she immediately starts trying to crawl away from him, barely able to make any progress through her sobs and shudders before he sits in a metal chair on one side of the table and grabs one of her legs between two fingers and pulls her closer to him. 

“W-why are you doing th-this to me?” She shouts up at him. He’s surprised at how angry she still sounds through all her pain and fear. It doesn’t stop him from mocking her, repeating her stuttering question with a cold laugh.

“Why don’t you tell me, sweetheart? I think you know why.”

“You’re insane,” she hisses out, clutching her arm close to her body.

“At least I’m not a rude little bitch,” he says with a nonchalant shrug, bringing his palm down hard on her body, pinning her roughly to the table and leaning forward over her. “Now. How about you tell me exactly what you did to get yourself in this situation, and I’ll let you go. Just tell me what you called me. I want to make sure I heard you right.”

She glares up at him silently for a long moment. “I said you’re a pretentious manlet.” 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” He lifts his hand up and gives her a moment to breathe, to have a taste of hope that she’ll be allowed to leave. “I’m five foot fucking ten, bitch.” He slams his fist back down on her, splattering her body into a bloody mess across the table.

He grimaces and pulls a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the gore from his gloves. She had been another security guard that he’d managed to convince a newer researcher to shrink. Carla? Caroline? He doesn’t remember her name. She’d been new. New enough to not understand what sort of position she was really in. He’ll have to let administration know that she had tried to compromise company assets—something he’d had to do several times before. He leaves her remains on the table. Nobody will know that it was her specifically, just that it was a tiny, and nobody really cares what happens to tinies, right? Nobody that he knows anyway. He slicks his pale blond hair back and smirks softly as he looks at his handiwork on the table once more before unlocking the door and leaving back down the hallway. He needs a hot shower and some sleep, and he knows that he’ll sleep better than just soundly tonight.


End file.
